


Try, Try Again

by chhharl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Dirty Talk, M/M, bad euphemisms for sex, uninformed dad dingling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chhharl/pseuds/chhharl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Erwin wasn’t as nervous (and downright terrible) as he was the first time, he was still new at this. Levi told him it was fine, he just needed more practice, and at least he had a “monster dick”.</p><p>(College AU where goody two shoes virgin boy scout Erwin lives with Levi, Hanji, Mike, and Nanaba)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try, Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot based on a set of college AU headcanons where Erwin, Levi, Hanji, Mike, and Nanaba share an apartment. 
> 
> Erwin was a rich homeschooled, sheltered boy scout and ends up falling for moody journalism major Levi. 
> 
> Might write more about this AU if people like it!
> 
> (Apologies for the formatting! My phone is being weird about editing)

   “Oomph!”        

 Erwin’s back hit the bed, and he scrambled to prop himself up against one of the decorative pillows behind him. Levi’s hands were still on his shoulders. Erwin felt rather exposed, lying there with just his boxers and socks on. He tilted his head to the side to glance around the man straddling his torso to his own feet; one blue sock one black. He wondered if Levi would notice. Erwin considered asking for a moment to put on matching socks, or perhaps even remove the socks altogether. However, any thoughts of socks vanished from his mind when he felt lips against the side of his neck. He tensed and gasped, his hands hurried to grab at the tops of Levi’s thighs.

He heard a snort and felt a smile against his skin, and he shifted, embarrassed.

 

   This was hardly the first time that they’d fooled around. In fact, it was the 5th time that they had fooled around. While Erwin wasn’t as nervous (and downright terrible) as he was the first time, he was still new at this. Levi told him it was fine, he just needed more practice, and at least he had a “monster dick”.  After the last time, he’d decided to do some research. It was the first time they’d done any sort of hanky panky in awhile due to midterm exams, and Erwin was determined to get it right. He now felt prepared and confident that he could provide Levi with a good and fun experience.  

 “Did you hear me?”   He blinked as one of Levi’s hands made its way into his hair. Erwin realized the smaller man had started to slowly grind against him. He cleared his throat.    

 “Um...no. No, sorry, I didn’t,”  he replied, patting Levi’s hip apologetically. “Repeat what you said?”  Levi made a soft ‘tch’ noise and nipped a little too roughly on his earlobe.    

 “You should pay attention…” he mumbled, pressing a kiss against his neck. He didn’t speak again for a moment, but instead focused his attention on grinding his behind against Erwin’s groin. Erwin’s breath hitched and his eyes fell closed. They snapped back open when he heard a low, breathy voice in his ear.    

  “I want to hear you talk dirty.”         

  

 Erwin’s body tensed and his grip tightened on Levi’s thighs. Levi’s hand gently stroked the side of his face while he continued to roll his hips. Erwin’s thoughts raced as he tried to come up with something to say. Talk dirty? Dirty?? Dirt??? Before he could stop himself, he opened his mouth and blurted,    

 “S-soil.”  

  As soon as the word was out of his mouth, he clenched his teeth and cursed himself silently. Levi paused his body movements, but didn’t shift his face away from Erwin’s neck.  

 “Did you just say--”      

 

 “N-no! No. I didn’t. Let me just…let me try again.”

 Erwin reached up a slightly shaky hand to run it down a slim side, trying to distract his partner from his mistake. Feeling daring, he brushed his fingertips against the front of Levi’s boxer briefs before returning his hand to his thigh. Levi grunted softly and started to move his hips again. That had to be a good sign.    

“Just...just tell me what you want me to do to you.” Levi said, tugging slightly on his hair.

   Erwin swallowed nervously and tried not to focus too much on the growing heat between his legs. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing, thinking back to his research. He could do this. He could do dirty talk, and he could make it superb. Maybe even the best dirty talk Levi had heard in his whole life. Yes, he was sure he could do this. He cleared his throat.  

  “Well...I would like it if you…” he trailed off and ducked his head. Levi chuckled and started trailing kisses along his jaw.    

  “Mhm?”    

 

   “I want you to…” There was no turning back now. He could do this. “I want you to touch my clitoris…”

   Levi’s whole body went completely still. Erwin couldn’t even hear him breathing. Had he made him too turned on?  

 

 “Did you just say that you want me to touch your clitoris?” he said in a flat tone, moving to look him in the eye. Erwin bit the inside of his cheek and nodded.  

 “Um...yes?”

Levi stared at him, unblinking.  

 “In my research,” Erwin shifted, suddenly aware of how heavy Levi was on top of him. “In my research, it suggested saying things like that, and I figured you’d know what it meant. I thought--”  

 “Your research. Really. What kind of source are you pulling ‘touch my clitoris’ from?” Levi’s hands were still on his shoulders.    

 “I’ll have you know, I read about it in a magazine article.” Erwin’s brow furrowed. Levi, being a journalism major, should understand that magazine articles could be very informative. His source was definitely reliable; he wasn’t sure why this was such an issue.

   “Dare I ask what magazine the article came from?” Levi’s face had returned to its normal, bored look, his voice coming out in an exaggerated drawl.

   “It’s...it’s a publication called Cosmopolitan.” Erwin could feel the tips of his ears start to burn. “I...I decided to look into things when you said I needed more practice. I saw that magazine at the store and it said ‘105 BEST SEX TIPS’ in on the cover, so I figured it was a good place to start…”

 Levi was simply staring at him again, so he continued on, speaking more out of nerves now than anything else.  

 

 “I couldn’t very well be seen buying a lewd magazine in public so I just stuck it in my jacket and walked out with it. I did this for you, you know. I hope you’re happy.”   

      Levi silently climbed off of him and onto the floor, adjusting his underwear before heading towards Erwin’s bedroom door. Erwin sat up on his knees.

 

   “Where are you going?” he asked. Levi opened the door and then turned to him.    

  “You stole a fucking Cosmo magazine and then told me to touch your clitoris, but not before you just said ‘soil’ when I asked you to dirty talk.” he said slowly.

Erwin frowned.   

“I ended up going back after putting the magazine in my car and I left twenty dollars on the check out counter,” he admitted. “I couldn’t risk getting arrested, Levi, I have a future ahead of me."

  Levi’s eyes searched his for a moment before walking out and closing the door behind him.   

 

 

      Erwin was left staring at the door on his knees, in the dark, in his boxers. He slumped back against the bed and stared angrily at the ceiling. This was supposed to be a good night. He was going to show Levi that he was great at doing the dirty. Now he just felt embarrassed and upset. Erwin reached over to his nightstand drawer and pulled out the magazine he’d sort of stolen. He glared at the smiling pop culture icon on the cover for a moment. Erwin once thought she signified hope and fertility, but now all he saw was deceit in her eyes

 

   In a moment of rage, he sat up and threw the magazine off the bed. It flopped unceremoniously as it hit the door and slid down to the carpet. He groaned and started to get up to retrieve it when there was one short knock on the door. Erwin didn’t get a chance to ask who it was before the door opened, revealing Levi. He walked in, a black muscle shirt on in addition to his boxer briefs, and a glass of whiskey in his hand. Following close behind him was Hanji, clutching their laptop. Erwin made a startled noise and snatched a sheet to wrap around himself.  

 

  “Levi! What’s the meaning of this? You can’t just bring Hanji in here unannounced, I’m not decent!” he stole a glance at Hanji, who was smiling and settling down on the end of the bed. Levi plopped down next to Erwin, careful not to spill his drink.  

 

 “It’s okay,” Hanji said as they typed away on the laptop that was now illuminating the room. “I don’t mind. Levi told me what happened and what you said and--"

 

   “You told Hanji?”  

 

   “Of course I did.” 

  “Yea, of course he did. Anyways,” Hanji continued. “Did your mom ever give you any sort of sex education or even an anatomy course when you were homeschooled?”  

 “No, of course not! That’s not something that a mother talks about with her son…” Erwin replied, cringing at the thought, “We had a brief discussion on sex education when I was in Scouts, though.”  

 “Yea, and I’m guessing they skipped over the whole ‘gay anal’ section,” Levi murmured against his glass. Erwin felt his cheeks heat up, but he didn’t respond. 

 

 “Too bad you weren’t in Scouts, Levi, you would’ve earned that badge right quick.”  Hanji said with a smirk, finally turning their laptop around. The screen revealed some very graphic pictures of genitalia. “Now, time for an anatomy lesson!”

 

Erwin wasn’t sure he liked the excited glint in Hanji’s eyes.

 

 

\---------------

 

 “I’m sorry I told you to touch my non-existent clitoris.” Erwin said, lying back on the bed, and putting his arm to his forehead.

 

   Hanji had just been ushered out by Levi after a very long, very embarrassing talk full of pictures and diagrams. Erwin felt like his head was going to explode.  Levi set his long-empty glass on the nightstand and settled against his side, laying a hand on his chest, and tangling their legs together.

 

   “It’s fine,” he mumbled. “I wasn’t pissed or anything, just...fucking baffled. Why would you think to get your sex tips from Cosmo?” 

 

Erwin laughed softly, feeling too tired to come up with a decent argument.

   “It seemed like a good idea at the time,” he yawned.

   “Yea, well, it was a pretty shit idea, I think.”

 

   “It was pretty silly, looking back.”      

   They laid there in silence for a few minutes, Erwin’s mind starting to drift off while he listened to Levi’s breathing begin to slow. He may not have had a successful roll in the hay this time around, but that didn’t mean that they had to stop trying. He’d get it right eventually.

   “Hey Levi,” Erwin whispered loudly. Levi grunted in response. “Can we try all this again tomorrow night?”

 

 Levi cracked an eye open and sniffed before scooting closer to him.

 

   “Yea, sure...” he mumbled, closing his eyes again, “But for fucks sake, at least try to wear matching socks next time.”  

   Erwin glanced down at his feet entwined with Levi’s, his toes curling in their mismatched socks. Erwin chuckled and kissed the top of his head before closing his eyes.  

 

 “Okay, Levi.”

 


End file.
